Walk
Walks are a fun way for the player and their dog to get some exercise and to get new items in Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel. Nintendogs (DS) Controls To begin a walk, tap the "Go Out" button on your screen, tap "Walk", and you will see a screen of your neighborhood. Drag the stylus wherever you want to take your dog. You can make your dog jump by yanking the cord up. The more you walk your dog, the more stamina it will build up, this means you can walk farther. Usually on walks, your dog can pee and poop. Presents Presents are accessories you can find to add to your Supplies List. Gifts can be found in two ways: a question mark, or in the middle of nowhere. The ones found in the middle of nowhere are much rarer, and a sign that one may be coming up is that the small dog on the map stays in place when your real dog is moving. This sign may also mean trash is coming up. Trash Trash is junk food that is found in the middle of nowhere. It is bad for your dog, even though your dog always will want to eat it. If your dog succeeds in eating it, it will look sick for about 8 seconds, and the music will slow down. Trash takes the form of a piece of tofu on the ground or a black garbage bag with a red tie. A sign that some trash may be coming up is that the small dog on the map stays in place when your real dog is moving. This sign may also mean a present is coming up. Garbage items: *Teriyaki *Potato Skins *Cat Food *Banana Peel *Burritos *Meatballs and/or spagetti *Hot Dog *Fried Chicken *Apple Core *Pot Stickers *Chuck Roast *Mac n' Cheese *Popcorn If the players checks the dog's status screen just after going for a walk and eating trash, one of those names will be next to "Last Things Eaten." Meeting Other Dogs Occasionally, question marks will lead you to an NPC with a dog who will offer tips and tricks or just commentary. Your puppy will be able to play with the NPC's puppy and will have one of three feelings of the dog when you leave: curiosity, love, or hatred. You have curiosity as soon as you meet the other dog, you get love and hatred by yanking your dog's leash towards the other dog multiple times. When love happens, a friendly theme plays and your Trainer Points are increased, but when hatred happens, they are decreased and your dog will be in a bad mood. There are some dogs that are just mean and will always elicit the Hatred response, such as Casey. Hatred is normally characterized by the dogs barking, growling, rearing up on their hind legs, and running at each other and then turning away. Love is characterized by the dogs walking towards each other and doing the same thing (walking together, jumping up and down together, etc.) Places While drawing your route on the map, you may draw the line into places like the Gym, Discount Store, or Park. In the Gym, you and your dog can practice for the Agility Trial. In the Park, you and your puppy can practice for Disc Competitions or play with neighbor's dogs if there were dog markings on the Park on the map. The Discount Store has items for a cheaper price than in Pet Supply, and may stock an item not available in Pet Supply. You get to these places by painting over the red dot at the entrance. If you don't you will not ''go into that place. Nintendogs + Cats ﻿Walks return in Nintendogs + Cats but this time it is in a straight-ahead forwardscrolling angle instead of the sidescrolling angle in the DS version. The player can now change the color of the leashes but they have to buy them in the BARC shop or the recycle shop. Unlike the DS version, the player can go for walks as many times as he/she wants without resting, as long as their dog is not famished or parched. There are four areas of the walk map which are Neighborhood (where the walk usually starts), Mountains, Downtown, and the Seaside. When walking in Downtown or Seaside, the player may come across traffic cones. Grass In Nintendogs + Cats, a puppy is not allowed to urinate on the road anymore, or else the amount of Owner Points gained during the walk will decrease. Instead, the player must frequently guide their puppy to patches of grass at the side of the road (sometimes in the middle on the Mountain path), where the puppy will either urinate, defecate, roll around, bark at insects, or on rare occasion find a present. Just like in the original Nintendogs games, the player is expected to pick up their puppy's poop by tapping it and watching it float into a paper bag. The player will know that their puppy is about to poop rather than pee when it turns completely sideways and squats. If a puppy starts digging at the grass, give a quick (or more) tug to prevent rolling around. He will turn around with a ''! mark above his/her head, and the player should give him/her a treat. If a player's puppy sniffs at the ground when not in a grass patch, tug on the leash to prevent pee. Presents Presents make a return appearance in Nintendogs + Cats but are more uncommon. Presents in the game are usually a recyclable material that can be exchanged for stuff at Mr. Recycle. In addition, if the player weaves through traffic cones without touching or bumping them, a present will magically appear. In the pedometer version of walks, the present for 10 - 99 steps is a biscuit that costs 1 coin ( 1 biscuit each 10 steps). For 100 - 999 steps, the player gets biscuits that are worth 2 coins except from bone biscuits (the 2 coin biscuits are beef jerky, cat grass, biscuit bits etc). For 1,000 - 9,999 steps are other items, like accesories. Trash Trash makes a return in Nintendogs + Cats but is very uncommon and easy to avoid. Trash comes in the form of a white-and-red paper bag with a leek in it, a very full black trash bag surrounded by cans, or a cardboard box with two cans and two wrappers. If the dog eats it, he/she becomes dirty. Meeting Other Dogs Just like the DS version, the player can meet other dogs. The player just has to head for the Mii that is walking the dog and then they will be able to meet the Mii. Sometimes, if the player's dog is the best of friends with the dog, they may be asked to go to the Seaside Park, Mountain Park, or even the Cafe Petrov with them! Also, if the player turns on SpotPass, any dogs received via the feature will be able to be found on walks, even the DLC Miis (except, of course, those that own a cat). You may also meet owners whom you met through StreetPass. Places While on a walk, the player will see signs for various places, depending on where they are. On any route, once the player has the right amount of Owner Points, they may access a special BARC store that has different items depending on the route. The BARC store's entrance is marked by a teal sign that displays BARC's white dog logo. On the Mountains and Seaside routes, the player can access the Park via a blue sign with a white dog silhouette standing in grass on it, where they can play with other dogs or train for disc competitions (there's more room than at home). On the Downtown route, the player can access Cafe Petrov via a brown wooden sign with the cafe's logo on it, where they can buy tasty treats for their dog and meet Precious, the store owner's spoiled cat. There is also a Secret Path that can be found on any of the routes, marked by a sign with a picture of a blue silhouette woman walking her puppy on a hill and an arrow beneath this picture. Here there are a lot of presents, and they're mostly rare ones. The player will also find lots of Traffic Cones here, which they can weave through to get presents. Puddles Puddles are another obstacle that the player may encounter on a walk after rainfall. They can be found on all of the paths. If a dog plays in a puddle it will get filthy and then the player will have to wash it when they get back home. To prevent a dog from playing in puddles, give the leash a sharp tug and if the puppy obeys, reward him/her. Eventually the puppy will learn to avoid puddles with a small tug on the leash preventing him/her from getting dirty. Note: If a puppy rolls over about to play and the player tugs on the leash repeatedly, the puppy may still get slightly dirty, but not as much as it would have if the player let it play. Nitendogs + Cats 058.JPG|A Pomeranian doing its business. Nitendogs + Cats 059.JPG|"Floating" into a bag. Nitendogs + Cats 060.JPG|The closed bag. 1138.JPG|Walking on the Mountains Route with a Shetland Sheepdog. 510.JPG|Your dog will have different reactions to different neighbors, like this Sheltie is scared of Rebel/Lana. fILES02.JPG|Toileting. 006.JPG|A dog returning after a long walk. -Nintendogs Cats- 012.jpg|A walk after a rain fall. -Nintendogs Cats- 015.jpg|Rolling in a puddle. -Nintendogs Cats- 018.jpg|Pulling a dog away. -Nintendogs Cats- 019.jpg|A dog with the bubble over its head. -Nintendogs Cats- Luv.jpg|Reaching home after a long walk. 3DS Pics 174.jpg|A Shiba Inu doing its business. 3DS Pics 225.jpg|A Shiba Inu weaving through some cones. 3DS Pics 227.jpg|A present appearing after successfully weaving through some cones. BARC sign.jpg|Seeing a BARC sign while on a walk. HNI 0014.jpg|Meeting SpotPass DLC neighbor Honest Abe while on a walk. HNI 0043.jpg|A Corgi peeing on a grass patch. MeetDog.JPG|Meeting a dog on a walk in Nintendogs. Nitendogs + Cats 058.JPG|Doing business. Present.JPG|A dog with a present in Nintendogs. FlyHigh 003.JPG|A Pomeranian asking for a treat after being told not to go near the trash by its owner. FlyHigh 023.JPG|A Golden Retriever peeing on a grass patch. FlyHigh 017.JPG|Peeing on trashcans and mailboxes can be quite gross, as mentioned by some of your neighbors. FlyHigh 015.JPG|To avoid a neighbor, simply pull your dog away from him or her. TRX 017.JPG|Sparkles appearing after a dog returns from a long walk. HNI 0051.JPG|A Jack Russell Terrier in need of a bath after rolling in puddles. MalikWithGift.JPG|Finding a present in a grass patch. MalikWalk.JPG|Looking at the screen. Puddle Walk.JPG|The player can be sure to give their dog a treat for not rolling in the puddle. YuriPeeing.JPG|You should encourage your dog to pee in the grass instead of other places walking.JPG|A dog taking a pee while Honest Abe walks in the background walk.png|Taking A Pug Out For A Walk At Day Walkmeet.png|Meeting Another Puppy On A Walk nightimwalk.jpg|Meeting Benny the Boxer on a nighttime walk. nightywalk.jpg|Bringing a present on a night walk, with neighbors waiting patiently in the background. Category:Information Category:Gameplay